ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lost for Words
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missions de:Windurst-Mission 2-1 }} Walkthrough Windurst *The mission will not be available until after you amass a certain number of Rank Points obtained by trading stacks of crystals of any type to any of the War Warlocks (character with the initials W.W. after their name) located at the city gates. Trading 9 earth (or similar) crystals (not 9 stacks, just 9) will unlock the mission. :*The mission does not unlock from the same W.W. you traded the stack of crystals from. Speak to the Tarutaru (or Mithra) on the opposite side to unlock the mission. *After accepting the Mission, talk to Tosuka-Porika at G-8 in the Optistery in the northern portion of Windurst Waters. Tosuka-Porika will be in the east wing of the Optistery. :*'Note' You may have to talk to Tosuka-Porika twice if you've started Past Reflections. No need to zone, just talk to him again. :*'Note' It is recommended that you talk to Hariga-Origa and start the Glyph Hanger quest for the Map of the Horutoto Ruins, if you have not done so already. *Then go outside the Optistery and down the stairs. Take the warp from Tonana (G-8) to Windurst Woods and go see Nanaa Mihgo at J-3. Obtain Key Item: Lapis Monocle. *Purchase some Prism Powders and Silent Oils or have Sneak and Invisible available for the next part. It is recommended to obtain an Instant Warp scroll as well, provided your Home Point is in Windurst. The Maze *Continue to the Maze of Shakhrami, which can be found at the very Northeast corner of Tahrongi Canyon (K-5). * Once inside, go to G-6 on the upper map and take the right tunnel to get to lower map. :*There are several aggressive mobs on the way, Goblins which detect by sight and Maze Scorpions and Ghouls which detect by sound. Once in fossil room, the active mobs all detect on sound only. You'll need to cancel your Invisible to examine the Fossil Rock, but you can keep Sneak. * Head to H-5 on the lower map * There are four Fossil Rocks in this room. There are also two Fossil Rocks in the large room on the same map at I-8. :*Locations (All second/lower map): G-5, H-4, 2x H-5, F-8, 2x I-8 *Examine a Fossil Rock and get key item Lapis Coral. :*There are 5 Fossil Rocks to examine, one will give you the Lapis Coral. :*'FYI Only:' Ichorous Ire is spawned by clicking on the Fossil Rock at (F-8) in Maze of Shakhrami second map. There is no need to kill this NM for this mission. *Once you have received the Lapis Coral, head back to Nanaa Mihgo in Windurst Woods (J-3) to receive key item Hideout key. Horutoto Ruins :Note: It is recommended that you do Making Headlines in conjunction with this mission. *Head to the Lily Tower in East Sarutabaruta at J-7. *Go to the northwest corner of the ring-shaped room at G-8 and into the room with the Ancient Magical Gizmo. There is a cracked wall there; go through the cracked wall. *Walking through the cracked wall will take you to a new map of Beetle's Burrow at K-7. *Go Southwest - there are two paths, take either one of them, as they both converge at I-9. *At I-9, take the West tunnel at the 3-way intersection. Follow the tunnel Northwest - again, take either path, as both converge. Note that this area will not show on the map if you go to check it meaning whenever you are going to this area, the last part will show your character walking out of the boundaries. *Enter the Mahogany Door. *After the cut scene, head to the House of the Hero in Windurst Walls (G-3). After the cut scene, go back to Tosuka-Porika in Windurst Waters North (G-8), Optistery, to finish the mission. }}